Alternity
|-|Optimus Prime= |-|Bumblebee= |-|Skywarp= |-|Starscream= |-|Banzai Tron= Character Synopsis Alternity is a future form of the Transformers which, after 900,000 years, have evolved into celestial beings. Their bodies are made of a higher-dimensional material called Alternium, and they have huge forms that straddle multiple parallel worlds. As a result, it is impossible for terrestrial beings to comprehend the entirety of their appearances. Each individual fuses with his selves of countless parallel worlds to make up a giant, manifold being. The word Alternity, referring to their multi-dimensional nature, has become the name for the entire species. Known members of this race include Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, and the Convoy Aggregate. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-C Verse: Transformers Name: The Alternity Gender: Unknown Age: 900,000 years as Alternity, millions as Transformers Classification: Transcendent race Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Ressurection, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Dimenension Manipulation, Cosmic Awarness, Barrier Creation (These shields can also erase a person's presence and protect them from almost anything), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Quantaverse Level (The Alternity are the absolute rulers and governers of the 10th Dimension being able to shape and influence it's functioning, Rivals The Hytherion who can devour the entire 10th Spatial Dimension) Speed: Immeasurable (They exist as 10th Dimensional Entities who govern over said Spatial Dimension and protecting it from threat like the Hytherion) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Quantaverse Level Durability: High Quantaverse Level (Can fight on par and tank hits from The Hytherion who are a race of cosmic beings who can devour entire Spatial Dimensions i.e The 10th Dimension) Stamina: Immeasurable Range: High Quantaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omnscient (Has knowledge on all dimensions and all universes in the infinite universe acting as a overseer of all worlds and higher-dimensional space-time) Weaknesses: *Hytherion, their natural enemy. as even a single Hytherion can take many members of the Alternity to defeat. *The Alternity are experts on dealing with multiple dimensions, but they are not omnipotent in the matter of time travel. *Their greatest weakness is that they cannot move under their own power to any time prior to when Alternium was first created—that is, Earth date 2007. This often works to their disadvantage when battling Hytherion. For missions that go past this barrier, they must use long-range time-space weapons or the aid of non-Alternity agents called “Protectors”. *The Alternity were killed off by Mega-Therion with the use of ancient magic. "Because the magic was an ancient and hidden technique, Alternity had no means to fight it." Notable Feats: *Alternity Respect thread (Credit to Teddy) *Broke the Quadrant Lock that froze space and time put in place by the Quintessons. *Have spent much of their existence fighting the time god beasts known as Hytherions. *Policed the time streams of the multiverse to contain quantum anomalies. Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional'/'Time/Spatial manipulation:' They are able to “reach out their hands” to various time periods and dimensional worlds, and they can use their powers to manipulate reality and duplicate timelines. "As Convoy raised his hand into the skies and cast aside the veil of the dimensions, the row of Hytherion’s giant fangs became visible covering the heavens." *'Auto-Avatars:' When taking individual action on the mortal plane, they use Transformer bodies called “Auto-Avatars”. Each avatar’s mechanical function is about the same as that of a modern Transformer's, but various high functions have been added through the technology of the Alternity. The Auto-Avatars normally transform into the form of a sports car, which is the most efficient method of transportation for using the super-dimensional locomotion of the Timaeus Drive. Auto-Avatar bodies can include the following: **'Ten-Dimensional Processor Block:' The brain-part that controls multi-dimensional thinking and consciousness. **'Pan-Dimensional Sensory System: '''Super dimensional receiver. It can analyze dimensional worlds in detail. **'Timaeus Powertrack Generator:' Generates the racetrack for the super-dimensional-locomotion Timaeus Drive. **'Universal Emulation Engine:' Universal mechanism that replicates all mechanical devices. **'Phasic Isolation Shield Emitter:' Shield emitter that erases one’s presence and offers total protection. **'Timestorm Detector Array:' Able to remotely detect the generation of changes in time-space and immediately calculate their coordinates. **'Alternium Hyper-Frame:' Higher-dimensional-material receiver that physically links the Auto-Avatar and the true Alternity. **'Anti-Hytherion Spacetime-Piercing Tachyon Blasters:' Super-long-range armaments that can strike targets existing in the past, the future, or in other dimensions. **'Chrono-Venom Gun:' Shoots out special particles that freeze a section of time or even stop an object's motion. **'Reverse Entropic Damage Control:' Cancels out damage on civilians and objects that is affected by the dimension interference. **'Time Paradox Decrypter:' Able to fix or analyze non-severe time paradox. **'Planet Force Storage Reactors:' Where the vibrational energy of the planets is gathered as backup energy storage. '''Extra Info:' This is the only version of Transformers that explicitly deals with situations involving a higher-dimensional scale. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Machines Category:Races Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1